scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
Professor Pericles
:"Well, Mystery Incorporated, it appears you made an enemy. Fortunately for you I still require you alive." :- Professor Pericles, Pawn of Shadows Professor Pericles is a parrot and the former mascot of the original Mystery Incorporated of Crystal Cove. He was a friend of Ricky Owens. Physical appearance Pericles was wearing a white strait-jacket with a ball and chain attached to his leg when the gang first saw him. He has a cataract and a big scar over his left eye from years before when Mayor Jones knocked Pericles out with chloroform. A rock cut his face as he was thrown to the ground, which left a permanent mark. Pericles has pink feathers, a sharp beak, a big head, and two-toed feet. Officer Johnson says his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, yet pound for pound it's the smartest brain in the world. His skin in the light is dark purple; it's bluish-black when in the dark. He wears a purple ascot. He has disguised himself in a black cloak before to fool people. Personality Professor Pericles is a genius; since his brain is no bigger than a cashew nut, this makes him, by comparison, uncannily intelligent and he prides himself as "The Smartest Criminal Parrot in the World". He is shown to be deranged and slightly insane, given his appearance and demeanor. A master escape artist, Professor Pericles was able to escape the Animal Asylum which he was confined in, despite the fact that his detention cell was a glass dome and that he had a strait-jacket on. He appears to have a liking for sunflower seeds like most parrots and speaks with a distinct German accent. It may be possible he suffered from an inferiority complex. When the last Darrow attacked the new Mystery Inc, he referred to one of them as a 'big, fat, insensitive know-it-all.' Most likely, he was referring to Pericles. This trait may have originated from being the animal mascot despite being the smartest one of the group and may have been what allowed Mayor Jones to turn him against his friends. Powers and abilities * Able to do magic tricks, sleight of hand, the skills of a stage magician: :* Capable of making inanimate objects appear alive through clever trickery, props and technological know-how. :* Duct-taped the stun gun on Officer Johnson without appearing to move. :* Escaped the Animal Asylum without breaking his glass cage. * Brilliant chemist and machinist. * Able to hack into Fred's computer and control all of Fred's traps which were installed at Fred's house. * Very intelligent, expert at manipulating people to do his will, as shown when he had manipulated Scooby into fixing up a cure for Aphrodite's love potion. * Did something offscreen to Ed Machine that made him scream. * Infiltrated his house with ease. History Early life When Ricky Owens was just a boy, Professor Pericles met him. He had crashed into a tree in Ricky's front yard. Despite intial mistrust, Ricky was trusted and nursed Pericles back to health until he was healthy enough to fly again. Intially sad, Ricky was then pleasantly surprised to see Pericles fly back and the two became friends ever since. He visited the buried Darrow Mansion along with the rest of the old Mystery Incorporated. (Escape From Mystery Manor) He helped investigate the old Spanish church where a monster had been sited, and speculated the monster might have led them there on purpose. He was very interested when the drawing of the Planispheric Disk was discovered. Also Professor Pericles went to the Crystal Cove Caves with the original Mystery Incorporated. He led them to a site where the first Planispheric Disk piece was found. He teamed up with Fred Jones, Sr. to betray the original Mystery Incorporated and find the treasure of the conquistadors. His left eye was injured when (the yet to be) Mayor Jones betrayed him. He was wrongly accused of a crime and sent to Crystal Cove's Animal Asylum. (All Fear The Freak) Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season one ]] The gang discovered that he was the mascot of the original Mystery Inc. in a Crystal Cove High School yearbook. After Gill Littlefoot was taken to jail, Velma Dinkley picked up a box she found from Mr. E. She opened it and saw a picture of the original Mystery Inc. with Professor Pericles circled. The message said, "don't give up, this has happened before." He was found in a glass cage in the animal asylum. He was depicted as a crazy bird who had the smartest brain in the world. When Daphne Blake opened the locket (she had found in the Crystal Cove Caves), music played; Professor Pericles said, "Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." He warned the Mystery Inc. gang to stay away from "someone that is close to you" especially Fred Jones, Jr. In the end, the parrot broke out during the Fright Hound's attack on the Animal Asylum. The real reason was that he knew the gang was coming to the rescue. Sheriff Bronson Stone was contacted by Officer Johnson that all the inmates were rounded up except for Professor Pericles. Mr. E told Scooby and the gang to "follow the parrot." He secretly gave Aphrodite her love potion formula, then helped with the antidote, so that he could get the help of Scooby-Doo to obtain things he needed to find the lost treasure of the conquistadors. He sent a mocking message to the gang and Mr. E through his henchman telling them this. "]] He haunted Mayor Jones in his home by taking over his son's traps, and managed to steal his piece of the Planispheric Disk. He watched using video monitors when the gang was attacked by the Obliteratrix, and thought about helping them because he still needed them alive. He went to Ed Machine's house and told Ed that he wanted to deliver a message to Ricky (or Mr. E). But Pericles didn't want to use words and attacked Ed Machine. He later showed up when the gang was down in the Crystal Cove Caves. He had used a tracker to see where the Mystery Machine was and said there was nothing to fear. The Freak of Crystal Cove appeared and swiped Pericles, knocking him to the ground. He managed to get a piece of the Planispheric Disk away from the Freak, and mocked Scooby about it before flying away. In anger, Scooby vowed to stop Pericles. Season two He summoned the former members of the original Mystery Inc. when the kids gathered the next two pieces, tying with his own amount. Mr. E then invited them into a partnership, though this may be more than a mere partnership and they may miss each other's friendship. He tells the gang that he lived for more than 80 years as he recalls being a friend of Abigal Gluck in the 1930s. He took over her underwater robot factory after her death. He created a mutant cattle herd to destroy Crystal Cove and give the gang nowhere to hide. He implanted mutated cobra larvae in Mr. E's spinal column in his sleep, and assumed effective control of Destroido Corp. Appearances * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated ** 110. Howl Of The Fright Hound ** 116. Where Walks Aphrodite ** 117. Escape From Mystery Manor ** 123. A Haunting In Crystal Cove ** 125. Pawn Of Shadows ** 126. All Fear The Freak ** 205. The Hodag of Horror ** 207. The Gathering Gloom ** 211. The Midnight Zone ** 212. Scarebear ** 213. Wrath of the Krampus ** 215. Theater of Doom ** 217. The Horrible Herd ** 219. The Devouring Notes/trivia * In Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Crystal Cove Online, the player is rewarded a trophy of Professor Pericles when two treasure maps are completed. * Professor Pericles is somewhat similar to Professor James Moriarty. Quotes "Mystery Incorporated to the rescue." "Clues await you, clues that will lead you to the cursed secret that feeds on Crystal Cove." "I am sure you will find out, meanwhile I will dispense this bit of advice, beware of those closest to you, I am specifically talking to you Frederick." "I'm no one's sidekick." "Fred should have really come up with more than Trappin' Guy." "What can I say? A bird's got to eat." "I am the smartest criminal parrot in the world. You didn't think I had a back up plan? Aha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Until we meet again, Mystery Incorporated. Auf wiedersehen." "Hello, Ed Machine." "I'd like you to deliver a message to Ricky. Or, should I call him... Mr. E?" "Ah, ha ha ha, dear Ed. You misunderstand. I don't want to say anything." "Isn't this cozy? Us? Alone? No one to watch over you? Or your piece of the disk?" "To lead to a treasure beyond calculation, dear Scooby, a treasure many have died trying to find." Category:Birds Category:Characters with flight Category:Culprits Category:Kidnappers Category:Mystery Incorporated (Crystal Cove predecessors) Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated recurring characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 1 villains Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 characters Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated season 2 villains Category:Talking animals